Circle of Life Ch. 3
The Wildlands. A kingdom bonded by the law of the savanna. From the large Bull elephant to the tiny Galago, each creature thrived for peace and law. And these lands were ruled by a Pride of the strongest Lions. But the state the land was in was the complete opposite. In the skies, where colorful birds once flew, a flock of Marabous inhabited instead. All other birds seemed too scared to show their faces in the open. Small mammals like the Aardvark and the Mongoose stayed close to the trees. Monkeys no longer jumped from tree to tree. The land grew quiet and still. And for good reason. Before an enormous cave that overlooked a cliff, a dozen Lionesses had gathered and looked into the darkness inside. They appeared to be anxiously waiting for something to come out, Finally, a low growl echoed from the caverns. Large footsteps sounded as something was slowly approaching. Something big. The footsteps grew louder with each thud. Some of The Lionesses murmured among themselves while others backed up slowly, nervously remembering what had raided their home and taken their leader prisoner. From the mouth of the cave came the beast. Gorillas were not exactly beautiful in animal standards, and this monstrosity was no exception. He was larger than normal Gorillas. About nine feet tall would be the best length. The fur on his body was a light brown and was very messy. His arms were as large as tree trunks. A fang from the lower jaw sprouted from the mouth. His eyes were an Emerald Green. He observed the Lionesses in front of him with a sinister grin. He let out a large yawn as he stretched his arms into the air. As he got back down on all fours, He addressed the Lionesses. "Afta'noon, Loins." He said in an oafish British voice, "Good ta see yer' all still waitin' fir me. I'm touched, really." One Lioness stepped forward with a brave and angered expression, "You have no right to take over our home. I suggest We will not be put through this suspense any longer. Where is Tiifu?" The Gorilla stared down at her as if it were nothing at all, "Listen 'ere, Loin, Yer lil' leada has abandoned ya . I'm in charga yer Kingdom, now." He picked up the Lioness and brought her to his face, "Is dat alright wit ya?" The Lioness growled in the face of the large ape. She raised her paw and slashed the beast across the face. The behemoth yelled in pain as he dropped her and held his face. As he removed his giant hands,he revealed three bleeding scars on his nose. He glared down at her furiously as he re-approached her. He ceased his fury as he inhaled deeply and changed his expression to a more calmer face. "Per'aps ya don' get it," He said simply, "Yer lands 'r unda new management, and if ye wanner survive, Ya gotta follow three simply rules." He began to pace around in front of the Lions, as if he were an army general speaking to his troops. "Rule Numba one: Whateva I says goes. Rule Numba two: No animals are ta leave da Wildlands. And dat brings us ta Rule Numba three, which is da most import'n rule. Rule Numba three: No huntin'." This last rule did not seem to sit well with the Lionesses, who all looked shocked and appalled at this Statement. "No hunting?" "But that's not fair!" "He can't do this!" But the glare and low growl of their enormous usurper immediately silenced them. "Now dis is wha' I'm talkin' about." Bambo grinned, " You meat eatin' demons is finally in yer righ' place." As he turned his back and began to leave, four other male Gorillas, albeit somewhat smaller than Bambo, climbed down from the cliff and began to intimidate the Felines back, acting as bouncers. As they all began to leave, the Lioness who had scratched Bambo across the nose watched as he re-entered the cave where her childhood friend once ruled before being evicted. She let out a sigh before speaking to herself, "Tiifu, I hope your little friend finds Elena soon." Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Circle of Life Category:Chapters